Lost in the Labyrinth
by The Myth Keeper
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha along with their class, go on a trip to England and while exploring, Miroku flips a switch sending both Kagome and Inuyasha into an underground maze. Will they get out alive, or kill eachother first?


TMK: I know, I know I should be working on FBI Engaged but, this thing lodged in my head and wouldn't get out. I'm not sure how often I'll update this but, read and review. Please.

Chapter 1: There's Always A Beginning

This started, if you want be all literal about and make me walk through this path from sanity, one month ago when our teacher had handed out papers. "We are going on a trip to England to study the history and how people lived in the past. We are going to stay at Rosewood Castle and live as people did in the medieval times. Your roles will be chosen randomly and you will be in the role for the entire trip. This trip will be two months. It is entirely elective though we strongly suggest you go. You will be responsible for you own things and your own money. If you break any rules specified in this packet, depending on how severe, you will be sent back home immediately. No excuses." He paused for breath, a grinned enthusiastically, "You will dress as the people did back then, the people of your station that is. Don't worry, you will have all the modern amenities, flushable toilets, running water, electricity." The class sighed with relief. "The people who own the castle have told us that if you damage any of their property, any at all, you will be held fully responsible and charged for how much the item is—" His sentence was interrupted as the dismissal bell rang. "I need to know if you can go by the 25th!" He shouted after them.

"So Sango, are you going on this trip thing?" I asked as we walked toward our bus. Sango shrugged, "I think my dad'll let me go. What about you?" I snorted, "If it'll help my college application my mom's all over it." Sango grinned knowingly, "Hey, I know how you feel about this, I just have one question at the teachers…" I raised my eyebrows at her, "What?" "What kind of clothes are we going to wear?"

I stared up at the bus in astonishment, "Can they really afford this!" I demanded. "What's the matter, wench, pinching money already?" chuckled an infernal voice. "Why yes Inuyasha, I am. After all, I don't have buckets of money my father gives me even though I haven't done anything to warrant such gifts in my life." I retorted, gathering up my things. He snorted, "Whatever bitch." I climbed onto the bus and sat next to Sango. Inuyasha sat in the row next to mine along with his lecherous friend, Miroku. I was friends with Miroku and had even gone out with him on a few occasions. It hadn't worked out with us but we had remained good friends. _Inuyasha_ on the other hand, was most definitely the incarnate of Satan. I couldn't believe we had been best friends five years earlier. He had broken my heart, and I would never forgive him. As it was, I ignored him in favor of Sango. We spoke to each other until the bus pulled up to the airport and we filed out. Mr. M explained to us that the airplane would take us directly to London and it would be an eight-hour drive to Rosewood Castle. "We'll have the drawing tomorrow." He ended and led them to the terminal.

Fifteen hours later we reached the castles gates and collapsed onto beds after being assigned our rooms. I had been paired up with Sango and Rin who I was also a friend even though she was going out with the Evil One's brother. I literally passed out on my bed before I could take a shower. The next day we gathered in the great hall which clearly deserved the word 'great' as it could fit our entire grade and have room enough for a couple dozen elephants. Mr. M had us gather around as Mrs. M carried a top hat filled with slips of paper. "You will all be picking your role out of this hat. There will be no trading unless you have discussed it with us first and we have agreed. You will be provided with the appropriate clothes and it will be as if we are in the Middle Ages in reality." Mrs. M smiled encouragingly, "Remember this is supposed to be fun, enjoy it here. Oh, and no complaining with what you get. I will call out your name and you will come up and pick a slip of paper out of the hat, _one _only." She consulted her roll paper. "First up, Kagome Higurashi." I gulped and strode over to her, awkwardly reaching, stirring and picking a random piece of paper. I unfolded it, my hands shaking slightly and nearly fainted, "QUEEN!"

My outburst had caused uproar among the student body. Never in all the years (three) had the Queen been picked first. I had stumbled back and was caught by Sango. "The Queen!" I repeated again and again, "The _Queen_." Sango smiled faintly, "If you are queen, Kagome, you need to act regal." I nodded reluctantly and stood on my own two feet just as Sango herself was called. She confidently walked over, swirled her hand in the hat and picked a paper out, she unfolded it and stared numbly at the paper, "Princess?"

This time it was Kagome supporting her friend as Sango continued to stare off into space. All her life, Sango had hated the traditional 'princess'. The type that was helpless and couldn't do anything in a fight. The kind that never did anything useful. That's how she and Kagome had met, at a dojo. They had hated the Disney movies of Cinderella, Snow white and Sleeping Beauty, preferring the Pocahontas and other similar strong female characters. They had bonded over the course of two days, best friends after a week. They had gone everywhere together, schools, shopping, and even doctor appointments. Now both of them had to deal with the fact that not only were they two of the most powerful people in the room, but they were also the very things they hated. It was about to get even worse. "Kikyo Sarisana." (A/N: I deeply apologize to Kikyo for this but I'm going to make her a bitch in this fic. I can't resist even though I like her and am going to cosplay her (or Kagome in the priestess outfit) in February.) She walked confidently up to the hat, her hips swaying provocatively and stuck her hand into the hat. She let out a shriek of rage, "Maidservant? MAIDSERVANT! Didn't my parents specifically tell you to at least make me a noblewoman? Are they not paying you enough!" The two teachers looked at her impassively, "And we explained to them the fact that this drawing is to be entirely random or the owners of the castle would not let us use it." Kikyo shook with fury, "Damn the owners and everything with them! My _father _owns one of the richest companies in the world!"

"Now, now, my dear. You wouldn't want us to throw you out of the program would you?" called a voice from the doorway to the dining hall. Everyone turned to regard the woman standing with two children, one against her hip the other holding her hand. Mr. and Mrs. M nodded respectively at her, "Mrs. Blacke." She nodded at them and returned her attention back to the furious girl, "I hope you can calm that temper of yours, or we will be forced to send you home." Kikyo glared at her, "My father can take this castle from you in the blink of an eye!" she retorted. Mrs. Blacke laughed, "Really? Mr. Sarisana and I are good friends considering I am responsible for helping him get to be the CEO of his company. Are you sure he can do that?" Kikyo recoiled in shock. "Y-you're _that_ Mrs. Blacke!" she spluttered and curtseyed deeply, "My deepest and most sincere apologies, Blacke-sama." She breathed, "I beg your forgiveness." Sango and myself stared at the girl in shock. Kikyo had never acted like that in front of anyone before. Mrs. Blacke nodded once, "You are forgiven, Kikyo-san. Do not let it happen again." Kikyo gulped and nodded. "What's with her?" I whispered quietly to Rin. "Blacke-sama is royalty, Kagome!" she hissed back, "She's even in line for a throne!" I gave her a curious look, asking her to explain further, "Her family has ties to every royal family on earth, distant or not her blood flows with those of countless rulers. Her husband is even more connected." I turned my head to regard the woman. She was beautiful, ebony hair flowed down her back in a tight French braid that reached her waist. Her figure was what women dreamed for and her skin was a deep tan color. The children were much like her, their hair a slightly lighter color and their skin color darker. They couldn't be older then five yet they acted like perfect angels, quiet and watching them with intelligent eyes. Mrs. Blacke cleared her throat, "If you would continue…?" Mr. and Mrs. M hurried into action.

"Inuyasha Cohnar." He plucked the slip of paper from the hat and slipped it open with his finger and dropped it unceremoniously. The slip of paper read, 'Queen's Consort.'

Again, I almost fainted, but this time it was because Sango was crushing my chest in an attempt to restrain me from attacking. I nearly exploded. "Mr. M! Mrs. M! Can I change my role? I'll give it to Kikyo if she wants it! Come on!" I was desperate. No way. No freakin' way was I going to be paired up with that S.O.B. _No way_. Mrs. Blacke intervened, "Now, now, Ms. Higurashi, I don't think you should give up being queen just yet, why don't you wait a week and if you still don't want this, I'll see what I can do." She leaned in close to me, "I'll see if we can do any pranks on Mr. Cohnar, shall I?" she whispered conspiratorially at me.

This was only the beginning of Fate's fun with me.


End file.
